


Friendly Neighbour

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Michael Madsen - Fandom
Genre: Brat, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Straddling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: your roommate, Audrey, frets about leaving you on your own overnight - but your sexy neighbour from across the street checks up on you. ;)





	Friendly Neighbour

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

You roll your eyes jokingly. “I’m  _fine_ , Audrey, go have a good night.” 

Your roommate smiles guiltily at you. She knows you’re perfectly fine by yourself (in fact, you enjoy alone time) but she’s so pandering towards you that you’re practically like mother and daughter. The two of you met in high school and had been inseparable since, and lately Audrey had stricken up a relationship with some sweetheart she had met while working. You were thrilled for her, but it just meant that she asked you if you were okay with it about a million times she went out with him, and tonight was even worse - she was stopping overnight at his place. “If you’re sure?”

“Go! Have fun!” you smile, pulling her into a hug.

Hesitantly, she unlocks the door. “Alright, well– call me if you need me, hun.”

“I will. See you tomorrow!”

You wave her off from the porch and, when the car disappears around the corner, you head to the bathroom to run a bubble bath. As you’re waiting for it to run, you light a few candles then hurry to your room to get a fresh towel.

Passing your window, you happen to glance across the street to the neighbour’s house (your bedroom window overlooks the road, as it’s a sweet little suburban bungalow you two live in) and bite your lip - Michael, the inhabitant of the opposite home, is sauntering round his living room shirtless and swigging a beer. You quickly look away as he turns, almost drooling at the sight of his tattooed biceps, and head back to the bathroom for some relaxation time.

 

* * *

 

After about half an hour of mindlessly staring into the abyss in the tub, you lift yourself out, wrapping a warm towel round you. Leaning over, you pull the plug and blow out each candle, inhaling the lovely burnt aroma, before prancing to your bedroom. You pull out a sheer, lacy nightdress and slip into it, unaware of the eyes from across the street studying your body. 

Eager to get in bed and watch a movie, you give your hair a once-over with the hairdryer and call it a day. You check the time– 10.18pm. Not too late, so you could maybe watch IT? Or maybe Child’s Play… you  _had_ been craving a bit of comedy lately… oh, or–

There’s a sharp rapping on the front door and you nearly jump out of your skin - hastily, you head to the door, undo the chain and crack it open slightly–

It’s Michael.

“Hey, uh… I hope I didn’t,  you know, interrupt your night.”

“No no, it’s okay,” you smile, blushing as his eyes flash from you to your chest. “What’s up?”

“I uh– Audrey, she mentioned you’d be home alone tonight… seemed pretty worried. Asked me to stop by. You know, just in case.”

His deep, raspy voice sends shivers down your spine. “Christ. I’m fine, honestly, she doesn’t need to fret.”

A sexy, amused look grows on Mike’s face. “She seemed adamant that I uh, had to check up on you… you seem fine to me. Having a good night?”

“Yeah. Taking some me-time,” you say, and motion for him to come in. “You?”

“Just fine, just fine, thank you.”

He follows you to your bedroom, eyeballing your ass the whole time - he’s been hard since he saw you getting into your nightdress. “I’m trying to pick a movie but I don’t know what to watch,” you huff.

“Woah, quite the collection you got here…” he remarks, kneeling down to look through them.

You join him on the floor. “S’pose so. Don’t think you could help me pick, do ya?”

“You got any Western movies?”

“A few.”

He sighs, thinking. You can smell the last cigarette he smoked on his breath, and it’s making your pussy throb. Your eyes drift down to his crotch, where a noticeable bulge is happening, and you bite the inside of your lip. “Actually, I’m not bothered about a movie anymore.”

Michael locks eyes with you. “Uh-huh? Why’s that?”

“Just not bothered,” you say, running your tongue over your lips and glancing at his bulge again.

He looks a little surprised. “I, uh– I’m sorry, honey,” he says slowly.

“For what?” you ask, crawling over to him and pushing him down by his shoulders. You straddle him, dainty hands on his chest.

“I– ohh, honey, fuck, that’s fuckin’ good,” he groans as you roll your hips against his, and you feel him grow harder beneath you. 

You giggle, running your hands down his chest, and begin unbuttoning his shirt. He grabs your waist and, looking at you like a fucking predator, moves you to the rhythm of his humping. Having him drag your pussy against his erection is too much, and you struggle to suppress a squeal of pleasure. “Yeah, be a good girl,” he growls, “get that gorgeous fuckin’ pussy wet for me, honey.”

Admittedly, you had fantasised about this a thousand times in your head– now you think about it, Michael had dropped subtle hints about what he wanted to do to you just about every time you spoke to each other. The way he didn’t even try to discreetly admire your cleavage when you wore something low cut, the little suggestive remarks, the casual comments about him ‘needing a good fuck’– it was just so glaringly obvious.

He pulls you in for a rough kiss. “Shit, am I glad Audrey went out tonight,” you breathe, giggling into his lips.

“You have no idea,” he groans, kneading your tits through your nightdress. “Look’a these fuckin’ beauties.”

You moan, desperately dragging your wet little cunt over his crotch. “I need you, I need you inside of me, daddy,” you whisper.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he says, and you get off of him, letting him get to his feet. He offers a hand to you and, as soon as you’re up, slings you over the side of the bed, groping your ass in his hands between spanks.

You hear him unbuckle his belt and can’t help but push back against his boner again, and he retaliates by spanking you extra hard. “Be fuckin’ patient, baby,” he growls in your ear.

“Yes, daddy.”

“That’s a good girl,” he praises, unzipping his pants and getting his cock out. He rubs it against your slit, teasing you, and you yelp in desperation.

“Please, please fuck me, I need it– oh, please, Michael!”

“S’at what you want, honey? You want me to fuck you real good?”

“Please, daddy,” you whine, and, hand firmly on your ass, he pushes himself into you, groaning and muttering your name under his breath.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he breathes, as he begins to fuck you from behind. As he quickens his pace, he assists his thrusts with merciless spanking, and you whine, an uncontrollable horny mess. He’s holding your ass firmly, yanking you back and forth to get deeper inside of you, grunting and cursing. “I never knew you were such a dirty little whore, honey,” growls Mike, slowing down a little. 

“I’m not!” you protest, pushing back onto him and groaning.

“You’re sayin’ this is how good girls behave?” 

“Yes!”

He shakes his head. “Nuh-uh, wrong answer, sweetheart,” he mutters, thrusting deep into you without warning, and you shriek, clutching at the duvet. “See, honey, if you’re gonna act like a whore,” he growls, pounding into you, “daddy’s gonna have to fuck you like one.”

“B-but I’m a good girl!” you stammer, your tits bouncing back and forth as he slams into you.

He suddenly pulls out and leans forward, still holding you in place. “Just carry on like this, you little slut, see what fuckin’ happens,” he hisses.

“Okay, okay, I learnt my lesson!” you pout.

Michael flips you over onto your back and grabs your face with his hand, looking dead into your eyes. “Are you gonna behave?”

You look up at him with doe eyes. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“There’s a good girl,” he purrs, flipping you back over and running a finger down your slit, making you squirm and whine. Revved up, Mike rubs his cock against your pussy again until he decides to slowly slide into you– he knows exactly what hes doing to you, and he’s amused by it. “Daddy’s gonna help his girl cum, yeah?” he teases, pushing in and out carefully.

“Yeah,” you breathe.

You can tell he soon got bored of taking it slow, and the urge to fuck you senseless was too much to handle, because he all of a sudden seizes your ass and pulls you back onto him as he thrusts forward into you, making you cry out his name. “C’mon, honey, take it like a good girl– yeah. Mm,” he groans, hitting your g-spot perfectly, “that’s a good little slut.”

Uncontrollably moaning, you try to tell Mike how close you are, but with the rate that he’s slamming into you, you can barely string a sentence together. Before you know it, you feel yourself tighten around his cock and orgasm, clutching at the duvet and whining for him. “Yeah, good girl, honey,” he praises, slowing down and fucking you through your climax. A few seconds later, he pulls out, jerking his cum all over your ass and groaning. “Look at that.” He stands behind you, admiring it.

When he’s satisfied with his work, he spots a box of tissues on the bedside table and takes one, gently wiping his seed off of your ass. “There we go,” he smiles, pulling down your nightdress. He picks you up and lays you in bed, looking at you in awe.

“Join me,” you say, pawing at his hand.

“Yes, beautiful,” he says, stripping fully down to his boxers, slipping into bed beside you and wrapping an arm round you. You snuggle up to him, his warmth radiating onto you, the adrenaline still swimming through your veins.

“I’m sleepy,” you sigh, stroking his chest lazily.

“You better go to sleep then, honey,” he says softly.

Barely awake, you mumble a “mhm,” and doze off feeling him press his lips to your temple.

“There’s a good girl.”


End file.
